


Bonus

by villxnelle



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, a missing scene from 2x05, i will write more v soon, this is short af, this season is killing me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villxnelle/pseuds/villxnelle
Summary: a very very short extension of our favourite scene from 2x05. More fics coming soon





	Bonus

a missing scene from 2x05 

Eve could feel Villanelle’s breath on her face, her back was digging into the kitchen counter, but a strong hand wrapped around her waist kept her upright. Its times like these that Eve is reminded of Villanelle’s sheer strength. She tightened her grip on the assassin’s elbow,  
“What do you want?”, Eve asks, trying to keep her voice and gaze steady. Villanelle’s steely brown eyes stay trained on Eves, she chuckles,  
“Full payment to Konstantin and a bonus”. She lifts her extravagant knife up to Eves face, tracing the sharp end over the side of her jaw, not using enough pressure to break skin but enough to be felt. Eve moves her hand to Villanelles waist from her elbow, eyes slipping shut as the knife continues down the column of her throat. Villanelle is in a trance, her eyes stormy with anger and lust at the same time.  
“You and I are very similar Eve, I see this more and more every time we meet”, Villanelle all but whispers into Eves mouth. Her lips ghost over Eves, impossibly close but not touching. Eves chest heaves, Villanelles dress ruffles as she abruptly drops Eve’s waist.  
“The bonus can be paid whenever you are ready”, she winks at Eve, then glides into the hallway to put her shoes back on.  
“Son of a bitch”, Eve mutters, pushing herself away from the counter.


End file.
